Jubilee Pretty Cure!
The spirit of the festival powers the Pretty Cure, and with this power they will protect everyone's happiness! -The official slogan Jubilee Pretty Cure! (ジュビリープリキュア！) is an unofficial installment to Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise, as well as the spiritual successor to Nora Tachibana's Hikari no Pretty Cure and a Pretty Cure retelling of the Taiko no Tatsujin game "Do Don to Nidaime!". It is scheduled to air sometime in 2019, presumably in February. The themes and motifs of this season include festivals, memories, and discovering your true self. Synopsis Although they could be no less identical to each other, twins Wada Hanami and Yoshino share one thing in common: their love for the annual spring festival~! One day, while seeing what booths would be open for the festival, they find an unconscious girl right on the outskirts of the area. As they approach her, they are interrupted by a strange creature falling from the sky! The creature reveals itself to be Owen, and explains that he was sent to find the Pretty Cure that can stop a threat from taking people's happiness. Although they don't believe him at first, the festival is attacked by a strange human-like being and a monster it summoned! The twins' desire to protect everyone both awakens them as Pretty Cure and brings life to the girl, who only remembers that her name is supposedly Hina. The adventures of Cures Spring and Galaxy, along with Hina, who becomes Cure Future, are about to protect everyone from a depressing future starting now! Characters Pretty Cure Wada Hanami (和田はなみ) A young girl, as well as Yoshino's older twin sister. Hanami has a brave spirit, and is willing to tackle down whatever stands in her way. However, her lack of caution has lead her to break her left arm, and is slightly less adventurous as a result. She loves eating, and wants to do it competitively in the future. She transforms into Cure Spring (キュアスプリング), whose theme color is pink and has the power of nature. Wada Yoshino (和田よしの) Hanami's younger twin sister, and an aspiring actress. She is jealous of her sister's strong personality and wants to become someone like her, but is afraid that she will end up in the same situation that Hanami had been in. She is a huge fan of media, and will not stop until she is caught up on the newest trends of the season. She transforms into Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー), whose theme color is blue and has the power of space. "Hina" (「ひな」) The mysterious girl(?) who the twins found at the beginning of the story. Hina claims to be suffering from amnesia, and is trying to figure out who she really is. Regardless, she has a huge interest in collecting dolls, seemingly because that was what gave her the name "Hina". For some reason, she likes to say "nanora~!" at the end of her sentences, which slightly bugs Yoshino. She transforms into Cure Future (キュアフューチャー), whose theme color is yellow and has the power of time. In episode 35, Hina, along with the other Cures, learns that she is actually a robot named Alumi (アルミ), who was created by Miss Cassandra; however, it is also revealed that she was injured at the festival sight, resulting in her programming being reset. After being reprogrammed, she gains the power of telekinesis, the ability to move anything with her mind. Allies Owen (オーウェン) Antagonists Miss Cassandra (カサンドラさま) A scientist who vows to seek revenge on the world for turning against her, by stealing the happiness of others. Chaos Reaction Chaos Reaction is the name Miss Cassandra gave to the series of robots she created to aid her in her quest to drain happiness from everyone. While they are only able to call upon monsters at first, different programs are later installed into them to give each one a unique set of powers. Antimon (アンチモン) A robot which consists of a male and female, both of which appear teen-like; they have the power to turn other creatures into monsters. Yttrium (イットリウム) A young girl-like robot with a bird themed outfit; she has the power to create distracting sounds. Gallium (ガリウム) A young boy-like robot who always dresses like an Eskimo; he has the power to create snow and ice. Tantal (タンタル) A man-like robot with a body similar to that of a wrestler; he has the power to create earthquakes by smashing the ground. Germa (ゲルマ) A young boy-like robot who gives off the appearance of a surfer; he has the power to create fire. Tungsten (タングステン) A woman-like robot who resembles an African American activist; she has the power to create strong winds. Tellu (テルル) A cloaked robot who prefers to remain in the shadows; it has the power to create black hole-like vacuums. Items Locations Movies Pretty Cure Shooting Stars! (プリキュアシューティングスターズ！) A Stars movie featuring the Cures from KiraKira, HUGtto!, and Jubilee. Jubilee Pretty Cure!: A Parallel Meeting?! (ジュビリープリキュア！ 並行の会議 ？！) The series movie, and a crossover with Namco's Taiko no Tatsujin game franchise. The movie will focus on the parallel between Hanami, Yoshino, and Hina meeting Don, Katsu, and Alumi, and teaming up to stop a common enemy from creating a rip in the universe. Trivia *The three Cures, of course, correspond to the three main protagonists of aforementioned Taiko no Tatsujin game: **Hanami = Wada Don **Yoshino = Wada Katsu **Hina = Alumi *The three Cures also represent different types of festivals: **Hanami = Flower Viewing **Yoshino = Tanabata **Hina = Hinamatsuri *The series is in a WIP state, alongside Star★Struck Pretty Cure! and Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure. This means that these series will be worked on in a back-and-forth style, with Jubilee being top priority and Forever Sweet! being lowest priority. **As of April 22, an upcoming fourth series, and a successor to Jubilee, has also been added to this WIP state, and will heavily be worked on alongside the former. *Nora has been considering adding a fourth Cure to the trio, possibly under the name Cure Lantern. However, because it would involve yet another villain joining the protagonists (something that Eas, Siren, Twilight, and soon Lulu have all done previously, among countless other non-Cures), the idea could be scrapped. Merchandise Gallery Other *''List of Jubilee Pretty Cure! Voice Actors'' Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Festival themed series Category:Memories Themed Series Category:Jubilee Pretty Cure!